My sky is gray without you
by Rin Ryuno
Summary: Haruka, membre d'HOMRA, à fait de l'écriture son métier, aujourd'hui elle laisse son imagination partir pour vous conter de bien tristes évènements..


_Heya les gens! ^^ Je m'excuse pour l'inactivité mais la flemme m'a possédée ;n; Mais me revoilà avec une fanfiction que j'ai écrite aujourd'hui.. Je sais pas comment j'ai sortis une telle chose poétique mais la voilà :'3 C'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que c'est bien 8D C'est une fanfiction qui résume en gros la vue d'une membre d'HOMRA (qui n'existe pas dans l'anime je tiens à le préciser!) sur les évènements qui se produisent jusqu'à la mort de Mikoto, parce que sa mort m'a totalement fait pleurer telle une fragile x3 Donc pour que vous puissiez comprendre, « le ciel » dont parle tout le temps Haruka fait référence à ses sentiments et tout sa ^^ « La tempête » c'est en gros l'état de Mikoto qui commence à se dégrader ^^ :c'était les explications: Aller j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture! 8D_

—

Aujourd'hui était un jour des plus normaux, le soleil brillait, mais pas trop fort, juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir une ambiance parfaite et apaisante.

Je m'appelle Haruka, j'ai 23 ans. Je suis ce que les gens appellent une écrivaine, même si moi je me considère simplement comme une rêveuse qui écrit ses envies et ses pensées pour leur donner une forme plus douce que la cruelle réalité.

La petite brise d0été me rafraîchissait, j'étais installée sur le toit d'un immeuble, à contempler la vie qui ne s'arrêtait jamais d'une ville en pleine expansion. Si vous voulez savoir, je fais partie du clan Rouge, notre roi s'appelle Miktoto Suoh, un homme vraiment très gentil. Dans ce clan, il y a aussi Anna, une petite fille adorable qui me fait penser à une poupée en porcelaine. Il y a aussi Izumo, qui se charge personnellement du bar où nous avons l'habitude de tous nous retrouver. Aussi, il y a Misaki, qui manie son skateboard comme un professionnel et enfin Tatara, qui a beaucoup de passions très variées, beaucoup trop pour que je puisse les énumérer puis il y a moi, Haruka, qui laisse voler mes rêves un peu partout et sous ma plume.

Le ciel était vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui, mais il le devint encore plus quand j'entendit des pas familier me rejoindre. « Que me vaut la visite de notre roi? » Disais-je en me tournant vers lui. Il souriait et s'installais toujours près de moi, un peu plus chaque jour. Je le regardais en lui disant « Ce vent est agréable tu ne trouves pas? » puis en contemplant l'horizon, il me répondait « Maintenant oui »

J'appréciais cette belle époque où notre roi venait parler avec moi et que le soir, nous nous retrouvions tous au bar pour écouter la magnifique voix de Tatara. Maintenant, cette époque me paraît lointaine, le ciel commença à doucement perdre ces couleurs car un beau jour, notre petite famille perdit Tatara, dont la vie à été prise par un roi fou. Notre roi perdit ce beau sourire innocent que j'appréciais tant.

Les journées passées sur les toits me semblaient de moins en moins plaisantes et colorées. Mikoto venait toujours m'apporter sa présence mais il ne prononçait plus aucune parole. Les couleurs du ciel semblaient si fades.. La parole que je me souvins avoir entendu fut dite dans un jour gris, un de ces jours où il menaçait à tout instant de pleuvoir. Il m'a dit qu'être sur les toits en ma compagnie, rendait le ciel moins gris.

Mon ciel à moi perdit tout ces nuages dès lors qu'il venait simplement près de moi.

Un beau jour, un orage éclata dans le ciel, il empirait au fil des jours et les visites de mon roi maintenaient un minimum de couleurs dans mon ciel, c'est ce que j'aimais rêver chaque jour. Alors que l'orage commençait à devenir incontrôlable, le roi me dit quelque chose, une très belle chose qui rendit mon ciel instantanément plus magnifique, et ce pour toujours. Il me dit qu'il reviendrait me voir et s'en alla du toit. Je serais toujours sous ce ciel magnifique pour l'attendre, car si ce ciel semblait si beau malgré ces fades couleurs, c'était grâce à lui.

La tempête monstrueuse qui faisait rage cessa d'un coup, brusquement. Mon ciel devint alors tout gris, la pluie qui tombait des nuages provenait de mes yeux. Ce jour-là où le ciel changea fut le jour où notre petite famille perdit quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon ciel gris qui restait malgré tout magnifique fut soudainement illuminé de belles lumières rouges, le roi était revenu me voir.

J'ouvris les yeux, le ciel ici était bleu, le soleil brillait couvert par quelque nuage, un ciel tout à fait banal. En me penchant pour regarder le monde vivre, ce monde qui ne savait pas toutes les horreurs que mon ciel à moi cachait, des larmes s'envolèrent, portées par les coups de vents.

 _« Mes rêves t'attendront pour toujours Mikoto »_


End file.
